Indiana Jones
by geamysaint
Summary: America and Germany did an excavation of a Mayan temple and America got into trouble. What 'adventures' await them in the temple? (Germerica)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. All characters belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Warning:** [Germerica, a.k.a Germany x America]; contains smut, OOC.

 **A/N:** Don't Like? Don't Read.

* * *

"Come on Germany! We're almost there! You're kinda slow for a big guy aren't you?" The American chirped, Nantucket bouncing on every step he took, deep into a large forest in Central America, where he and his German friend are going to do a very important excavation into one of the new Mayan temples that he had found, the most mysterious one, which he mostly took pride of.

"Hmph.", the German tried not to throw rocks at that annoying son of a bitch. He's been going at it since they started walking into the woods and the heat is making it worse. He can feel his clothes getting soaked by his own sweat and they're starting to stick onto his skin.

"Well, here we are!" The countries both stare at the temple, awed, not by its size, which is mostly disappointing, but by the inscriptions and carvings on it. On the entrance stood two somehow human-like statues with giant erections covered by moss and mostly damaged, but only an idiot or a super-innocent person wouldn't know what 'that' is.

"Whoa..so..this is some kind of freaky sex-god temple or something?"

"Yeah! So, my expert said that this temple was dedicated to Mayan god Zipacna, who has great sexual appetite,coz he likes crabs or something, creator of the mountains and what-nots and stuff..."

"Brother of the god of earthquakes."Germany mumbled, but loud enough for America to hear.

"That's right! We're not the first ones to come here, but they really haven't done anything yet, so we'll have lots of adventuuuure!"

With that, America rushed to the entrance, his mischievous hands tracing the walls as if looking for some kind of button...His wrist was suddenly gripped by a strong hand...

" Don't. touch. anything, Jones."

"Fine, Beilschmidt." He jerked his hand off and started wandering to god-knows wher _e_.

"Where do you think you're going, America?!"

"Away from you for sure!"

"Sheesh.." The German spat, he started taking pictures of the carvings in front of him, while America started his own _'adventure'_.

"That guy is gonna worship me when I find hidden treasures in this fucking temple." America walked onto what seems like the side of the temple with carvings of vaginas and tits and...stuff that are too damaged to recognize. His hand started to ghost over the walls and it stopped on a giant nipple-like thingy and he instinctively pressed it.

"Ha! Genius!" America praised himself, he can feel a small vibration from where he stood, but nothing happened, so he thought he would go get that guy and show him what he found, when the floor he was standing on suddenly collapsed and he found himself recovering from a 7 feet fall.

"Ooh..that was horrible..I didn't even have time to yelp."

"ALFRED!" Germany came running into the _'_ pit _'_ where America fell.

"What the hell just happened?"

Alfred groaned, " I was...wandering around and I found this..nipple-button and I pressed it and.."

"I told you not to touch anything! You're lucky to be alright, you could've got killed!" Germany yelled at him, the look of concern on his face.

Alfred almost teared up, he never thought that his crush would be so concerned about him.

"Come, give me your hand." Ludwig offered.

"And don't cry, okay?.."

(Whoa, was it really that obvious?) America thought to himself.

"I-I'm not crying you idiot! I can get out of here by myself!.. *sob*"

Ludwig was kinda hurt when he said that. He looked so adorable when he blushed that he can just pull him out of that pit and hug him to stop him from crying , but Alfred is not cute anymore now, so Ludwig simply crossed his arms in annoyance .

The American gripped the edge of the collapsed floor to pull himself up, but he slipped and accidentally kicked another switch. Smoke started to come out from a compartment near him, it made him choke and cough.

"Scheisse! Alfred? Are you okay?" Ludwig's voice echoed through the walls of the chamber.

"Ugh..I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"Hold on, I'm coming down there." Ludwig went into the pit and he realized, it was not just a pit. It's so much bigger on the inside..but no time for that, he had to help America first.

America was sitting on a broken stair-like part of the temple, clutching his stomach.

"Alfred..how are you feeling?"

"Ugh..I feel sick..", Alfred's voice was shaky, his eyes starting to tear up.

Ludwig took out an oxygen mask from his backpack and put in on him. "Steady your breathing...the nausea will go away.."

Alfred could feel fresh air filling his lungs, he felt better already.

"There you go..better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Can you stand?" Ludwig gave out his hand, Alfred took it and stood up, he tried to take a step forward but faltered, fortunately Ludwig was there to catch him.

"Ach, hey are you okay?"

"I-Idunno, my legs feel wobbly.." America shuddered when he suddenly felt his own cock twitch, he can feel his body heating up, his face red.

"Uh..Alfred? Are you feeling okay?" Alfred held tightly onto Ludwig's shirt, he crossed his legs while to hide his blush, a small mewl came out of his mouth.

" _This temple was dedicated to Mayan god Zipacna, who has great sexual appetite"_ Ludwig recalled what Alfred had said to him..

'Of course! The temple was used for ceremonies to honor that god, that smoke must have been used by the ancient Mayans to arouse themselves so they can have a sex party.' Ludwig thought to himself.

He grabbed a flashlight and scanned the walls around him. Looks like a dead end, but he could see faded paintings of naked girls, possibly virgins, getting smoked and offered to a large weird man of some sorts, which was most likely Zipacna himself. They fuck and the girls were returned to their families and they give birth to _'great men'_ to honor their bloodline..or at least that is what Ludwig can make of those paintings. So, they have to fuck? It's not that Ludwig didn't want to,but it would seem like he's taking advantage of the situation. What would England say? He can imagine the old man yelling at him for 'molesting' his son.

"Ooh...I can't take it anymore! Fuck, Ludwig..I-I'm so fucking horny!" Alfred blurted out, he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to get fucked by Ludwig. Besides, he's been his crush since he was still a colony and if they're not gonna fuck now, he didn't know when they will.

'Holy shit.' Ludwig cursed internally, he couldn't think straight.

"Alfred, do wanna have sex?"(fuck, that was stupid) He said, slapping himself mentally. America pulled Ludwig by the collar and locked their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling with each other. America moaned into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, he started unbuttoning the German's shirt. They broke the kiss to get some air, America stared at the work of art in front of him and eagerly unbuckled Ludwig's belt.

"Easy..." Ludwig whispered, he unbuckled Alfred's belt, unzipped his pants and let it fall on the ground along with his star-spangled boxers, his penis already leaking pre-cum. Germany unzipped his own pants and unleashed his massive erection from his black briefs. He put two fingers on Alfred's lips..

"Lube them up for me?", Alfred shivered at the sound of Ludwig's voice.

He sat on the broken staircase with Alfred on his lap, the American started licking and sucking on Ludwig's fingers until it's all wet, Ludwig pulled them out and slid one if his digits into Alfred's puckered hole. Alfred squeaked, he gripped onto Ludwig's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Try to relax.." Ludwig whispered, he added another one and started scissoring, earning small mewls from Alfred.

"Th-that's enough, Lud..you can put it in..."

"Okay...you take the lead, then.." Alfred lowered himself on Ludwig's dick, he gasped as his asshole stretched around the head, Ludwig's dick disappearing into his ass.

"Damn..Alfred, your insides feel so good, it's like you're gobbling me up.." Germany whispered into America's ear, his voice deep and husky...Alfred loved it.

"Hnngg...you're huge.." Alfred purred, he started moving his ass, slightly pushing at the cock inside him. Ludwig thrust his hips, searching for Alfred's sweet spot.

"OOHHH...YESSSS! HARDER!" America screamed as Germany pounded into his prostrate, he grabbed Alfred's ass cheeks and lifted him up to fuck him against the wall.

"Hah..hah..yeah..you like my cock, hmm? I'll fuck you until you can't walk..I'll fill your ass with my sweet cum..and get you pregnant. with. my. babies."

Alfred was going crazy with Ludwig's dirty talk and his sexy voice, he moaned loudly, his voice echoed throughout the walls of the temple.

"Oww...fuck yeah, fuck yeaaAAAH!"

Germany aimed at nowhere else but his sweet spot, thrusting at a very fast pace...America felt like he was about to burst.

"AAH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU...YEAH, YEAH, OOH..BABY, I LOVE YOUUUU!"

"*pant**pant*fuuuck...ALFRED! I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

"YESS! CUM INSIDE ME!...AAH! Ludwiiiig!"

Alfred came a lot, it splattered on both of their abdomens and Ludwig followed soon after with a loud grunt after a few thrusts, filling his partner to the brim.

"There's..s-so much..you're filling me up.." Alfred moaned.

Ludwig leaned back against a wall and slumped onto the floor, panting. Alfred gave him a peck on the cheek and Ludwig returned it with a kiss on the lips, it was sweet, he savored every nip of America's soft lips...

"I love you too...Very much." Ludwig broke the kiss, a blush spread across his cheeks.

Alfred giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah...I must be crazy, huh?" Alfred pouted. Ludwig chuckled, he placed a kiss on Alfred forehead.

"Let's get back to the jeep before it gets dark."

Alfred grinned, "Hmm...It depends on what we're gonna do on the jeep..." Ludwig smirked at the cheesy remark.

* * *

"Oh yeah, oh yeah...Luddy!" Alfred's moans overlapped with Ludwig's.

"Ah..ah..verdamnt..ugh!" Ludwig's head slumped backwards, he probably stopped breathing, but Alfred didn't give a shit.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere...**_

"Where the bloody hell are those boys!? I swear when I find them I'll.." England's nagging was interrupted by muffled sounds of..yelling?..moaning..? It sounded like animals mating. The night was hot and humid, the moonlight blocked by thick layers of leaves.

"What in the world?" England wiped the sweat on his forehead, he followed the sound to find out the source, when he saw Germany's jeep. The sound is so loud now, he flashed his flashlight to the fogged window and yanked the door open and he saw a naked Alfred, bouncing on Ludwig's cock, moaning his name shamelessly.

"Aahn..Ludwig,Ludwig!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Alfred stopped bouncing and looked over to his former dad.

"Daddy?"

"AND YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" There was no response from Ludwig.

"OI, KRAUT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"He's passed out." Alfred laughed. It seemed like Germany couldn't survive 15 orgasms in one night.

* * *

 **A/N:** English is not my native language, so..please forgive me for any mistakes. This is my first fanfic...ever. I'm sorry. Feel free to review and leave flames if you want. Thank you for reading.

 **P.S:** I noticed a LOT of typos and mistakes, so I edited the story a bit..sorry to the earlier readers..I saw there were about 20 already. Anyways, the story is good to go now, (hopefully). So, thanks again and don't hesitate to review.


End file.
